Warframe Story - Side Quests
The New Strange Cephalon Simaris contracts the operator to head to a Grineer Shipyard Prison Complex on Nuovo, Ceres, where Cephalon Simaris tasks the Tenno with a Rescue mission to free his Sentinels from captivity, who were taken after investigating the Grineer Prison. Lotus asks Simaris about the significance of the facility, to which Simaris vaguely responds about the importance of knowledge. Once the sentinels are freed Simaris instructs the operator to head to extraction for further details. Lotus is more than suspicious of Simaris' intentions. Back on the Landing Craft, Lotus mentions that they have managed to retrieve "fragments of a biological signature" within the facility's security logs despite the extensive corruption of the data. Ordis runs the security log, which features the sounds of Grineer gunfire as if engaged in battle, along with a mysterious voice that says: Recognizing the mysterious voice as the same one from the Arcane Machine discovered on Ceres, the Lotus asks the Tenno to pay Cephalon Simaris a visit to find out what else he knows. upon requesting information, Simaris tells the Tenno that knowledge must be earned, and then asks them to perform another quest for his Sanctuary in exchange for revealing what the biological signature means. after synthesising the targets as asked, the tenno travels back to see Simaris, informing him that all three targets have been synthesized. Simaris thanks the player, telling them that their scans have uncovered something that his sentinels missed, then reveal that the biological signature is Tenno in nature. Simaris instructs the operator to build a Scorched Beacon, giving the tenno the blueprint. Once the Beacon is complete, Ordis notes that it is sending a signal, which turns out to be a transmission from the Arcane Machine that says: Upon hearing this Ordis begins to experience malfunctions. Simaris intervenes to save Ordis' program while asking the player to track down the source of the signal, with the Lotus believing that the Corpus may be the next lead. the tenno is sent on another mission on a Corpus base on Morax, Europa, in order to extract information regarding the transmission. and upon completion, is instructed to build a Beacon. Once the Beacon is complete, Lotus expresses her shock at recognizing Chroma from the transmission and expresses suspicion that someone is trying to cover their tracks using it. Meanwhile, Simaris reveals to Ordis that he can restore the latter's memories and possibly repair his malfunctions over time, and after Ordis deduces that they can decode the rest of the transmission on the Arcane Machine itself inside the Orokin Derelict in which it was found, Simaris praises Ordis' potential, which he feels is being squandered by being a servant to the Tenno. Returning to the site of the Arcane Machine, this mission sees the Tenno fight through a Grineer Settlement to get to the Portal that will take them to the Orokin Derelict where the Arcane Machine was found. Lotus mentions that Chroma was one of the most powerful Warframes with a great ability to adapt. Simaris deduces that the Chroma they're looking for is not Tenno-controlled, and that it is this mystery that is his goal. Upon reaching the Arcane Machine, a hostile Chroma Warframe appears by it. Lotus and Simaris order the player not to engage it, however, and that it should be Synthesized instead using Synthesis Scanners. Back on the Landing Craft, Simaris confidently asks Ordis to extract a blueprint from the synthesis brought back by the Tenno. Ordis manages a blueprint but unfortunately is unable to extract any more leads. Simaris then reveals that he has an Arcane Codex piece and knowledge of the location of another Machine, much to Lotus' increasing frustration. The Chroma Mark must be built to progress. At the completion of the Beacon, Simaris makes Ordis an offer to become the "Steward" of his Sanctuary, to which Ordis readily accepts. Promising to restore Ordis once the hunt for Chroma is finished, Simaris gives the players the location of Chroma, telling them that by defeating the Warframe they will know who controls it. Landing on Ose, Europa, the Tenno are assigned to lure in Chroma by activating the Arcane Machine. during this mission, Chroma spawns and must be scanned by the operator. Simaris is disappointed at Ordis' action to scan Chroma instead of destroying it, to which Ordis replies that he is foremost the Operator's Cephalon. Patient Zero the players will receive an inbox message from Alad V himself, heavily infected by the Infestation, announcing the now-evolved Infested species (which he calls its empire). The transmission reads as follows: Upon hearing the news, the Lotus immediately sends the Tenno to a Corpus Ship on Naeglar, Eris to extract data that would reveal what the Corpus know about Alad V, playing out as a Spy mission. The Corpus had been searching for Alad V for months due to his devastating attacks on their ships. Once the second datamass has been collected, Alad V contacts the player about appreciating his "gift" to them, signalling the arrival of Infested units on board the ship that will fight both Tenno and Corpus alike. The mission ends once all the Datamasses have been brought to extraction. in attempts to triangulate the position of Salad V, Lotus sends the player to A series of missions.in the process of triangulation, lotus instructs the tenno to sabotage 3 ships that have been taken over by the infested. After the missions, Lotus notes that Alad seems to have changed, remarks that the Infestation has gotten to his mind and that he is not using the Infested as a weapon, he is Infested. With the laboratory's location uncovered, the Lotus sends in the Tenno to Xini, Eris, to destroy the lab, ensuring that Alad V cannot create any more Mutalist Infested even if he has already escaped from the area. After the reactor core is destroyed, Alad V will send in an Infested Mesa against the player to show off his work. The Lotus immediately insists that the Mesa was in fact "not a Tenno. That's a hollow Warframe being puppeted by Infested flesh. Put it out of its misery." After the mission is complete, Lotus send the player the following message: The Jordas Precept The player receives the following message from an unknown source: The quest begins with Cephalon Jordas, the sender of the distress signal, asking for help in eradicating the Infestation that has beset him. Ordis, compelled by his protocol to assist his fellow Cephalon, offers the aid of the Tenno to assist Jordas. Jordas, however, appears to be unable to make up his mind whether he wants the Tenno to rescue him or not. He laments the chances of the Tenno's success, though he mentions that they may have a chance if they can acquire Pherliac Pods. Though unaware of what a Pherliac Pod is, Ordis nonetheless asks the Tenno to acquire them. Jordas also mentions that the fossilized parts of a fallen Warframe could be found at his location, though Ordis claims that the Tenno do not work for rewards. upon crafting the pods, Ordis contacts again: The Tenno, now tasked with crafting more potent Pherliac Pods, needs to find a rare resource only dropping from an infested juggernaut. After crafting them, the conversation between Jordas and Ordis will continue. The Tenno must now find the Golem in order to defeat them.As the Tenno go deeper into the Infested Ship, Jordas, questioning the player about their Pherliac Pods, begins to accuse the Tenno of being greedy scavengers only there for the Warframe parts, at which point Ordis begins to question Jordas' actions with foreboding, asking the Tenno what he has gotten them into. Upon reaching a massive room with a large Infested mass in the middle, the Tenno will fight a Juggernaut Behemoth, with Ordis realizing that Jordas' strange and conflicting actions were him luring them into a trap. Once the Juggernaut Behemoth is defeated, Ordis detects a much larger Infested lifeform as the spacecraft they are in begins to break apart. Transitioning into an Archwing Free Space environment, the player then encounters the gigantic Jordas Golem, which they must defeat in order to clear the mission. A Man of Few Words Players will receive a message from Darvo in their inbox, asking them to come see him for an urgent matter. Players must then visit Darvo in any of the Relays, and interact with him, asking "What's the job?" Upon arriving at the prison complex, the termination timer of 2:30 minutes will immediately start regardless of player action, making the task of freeing the contractor from the pod a race against time. Large amounts of Grineer reinforcements, as well as Leekter from the Grustrag Three, will arrive to hinder any attempts at retrieval. The hostage, revealed to be named Clem, must be safely extracted to complete the mission. Back on the Liset, Darvo informs the player that Clem will need his custom-made Twin Grakatas to be fully combat ready, and thus sends them on a Salvage mission to retrieve them. Clem will accompany players on this mission, initially equipped with a Latron to fight off enemies, with Darvo lamenting how Clem is helpless without his custom weapons. The custom weapons, which turn out to be a pair of Twin Grakatas, can be picked up on a barracks room and will be equipped by Clem when acquired. Once retrieved, Darvo informs the Tenno that Clem wants to deal with the ones who took the Twin Grakatas, pointing players to an Assassination target. The target turns out to be Vem Tabook of the Grustrag Three, whom players have to kill before extraction. The third mission is a Survival mission on Uranus, as Darvo finally assigns the Tenno to recover the artifact that Clem had originally been assigned to. Clem again assists players, still armed with his Twin Grakatas, as they distract the Grineer while another of Darvo's agents finds the artifact. This mission will play on as a standard survival mission, until around 3 and a half minutes away from completion, when the Tenno will be attacked by the last remaining member of the Grustrag Three, Shik Tal. Upon finding the relic, Darvo calls it "The Potent Orokin Technical Augmentation and Tactical Offensive device," which he acronyms as POTATO.